Blue Ice
by MultiMusical
Summary: Legna dreams of marrying Legolas Greenleaf and plans on meeting him when he comes back to visit Mirkwood. What she finds, instead, is a terrible surprise.
1. Part One

**Note—I put references at the end of each chapter where I used things I've heard before.**

**Disclaimer- I own only Legna, Leofa, and Bianica **

**Part One**

Legna rose from her handsome, handmade covers to greet the morning sun. The clouds were a sweet, romantic pink. Just the sight of it relaxed her tense shoulders. Her unnatural round, gray colored eyes observed the muggy landscape of Mirkwood. What an incredibly stuffy place it was. Legna took a deep breath of air through her nose, hoping for refreshing, clean air. But not today. All she got was that stuffiness that floated around the atmosphere of Mirkwood.  
Today was a special day, you could say. Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil, was returning from his long absence. He had been off fighting for every life he could save. Stories (exaggerated ones, Legna was sure) had drifted over from Helms Deep, Gondor, Rohan, all the places Legolas visited on his perilous quest all the way to the little village of Mirkwood. The stories (now more like fables) had traveled from Rivendell, through the Mines of Moria, down to Gondor, through Edoras, up to Rohan, lashed through the hazardous Fangorn Forest, through Mirkwood's own scandalous forest (which I might add is crawling with overlarge spiders), all the way to Mirkwood itself. By then, you can just imagine how the tales turned out.

Legna changed from her long, wool sleeping gown to her best dress. Her mother's it used to be. It was a very elegant gown, all red velvet (surely, Legna would be sweating bullets with the humid area) down to the very last stitch. Except the collar. The collar was a rich silver, opposite of what Legna's family was. Not that they were poor, but Legna wasn't some princess that wore only the most refined clothing ever more everyday.Anyways, the dress had pearls stitched at the sleeves. Legna twirled around in the dress. marveling how it flowed gracefully below her, and how the pearls flashed and shined like crystals when the light hit them. Her mother had made the brilliant dress. Legna smiled slightly as she laced up her light shoes and strutted out the door.

"Good morning." Legna's older sister, Leofa said brightly. Leofa had dark, wavy hair, identical to Leofa's hair. She had fair skin, another feature she shared with her sister. But there is one thing Leofa could call her own. She had rose colored eyes, unlike Legna and her father, who had gray eyes.

"Indeed it is." Legna replied.

"Would you like any Lemba's bread? I added in extra honey this morning!" Leofa said, her spectacular rose eyes glinting.

"A small piece would be just fine. I think I'll eat it outside." Legna said drowsily. Leofa handed her a small piece of Lemba's bread. Legna bit into the light brown exterior. She could taste the extra honey easily. It was very sweet and very strong.

It had obviously rained the past night. You could smell it in the air. Legna looked down on a muddy puddle. Her reflection stared back at her. Would prince Legolas ever notice her?

She was just a villager, just a flower in a vast field of blossoms. Someone royalty wouldn't normally acknowledge. Legna sighed and took another bite of the sweet bread.

She sat down on a rock. The rock was an unearthly shape. It was the shape of a bench by nature. It had been there as far back as Legna could remember.

Legna glanced around the area. Nobody was there, so she decided to sing.

"Days have passed, weeks and months  
Since royalty had come to visit the monks  
He pained many in battle, orcs and uruk-hai  
Everyone of them has been fated to die  
Oh, the fourth age of our land has begun to glisten  
You can hear voices singing if you choose to listen  
the merry voices pierce Middle Earth's core  
As peace and happiness open their door."

"You have a beautiful and tuneful voice. Why do you not share it?" asked a voice.

Legna whipped around, half expecting it to be prince Legolas, half knowing it wasn't going to be him. It was her father.

"Father, you know I'm much too bashful." Legna said. Her father, son of Marsolp, gazed at her as if reading her mind. He nodded and strolled back into his home.

Leofa came out, fully clothed. She had a beautiful green dress on with a gold collar. Wondrous brown pearls were stitched along the rim. legna had always felt jealous of this dress. Leofa's seemed so much prettier than Legna's dress.

People were already gathering for the junction by the time Legna, Leofa, and Minkey arrived. Legna glanced at Leofa. She was wearing a charming silver necklace in the shape of a diamond. It had a small crystal leaf in the center. Legna didn't recognize the trinket.

"Where did you get that?" Legna asked curiously.

"Where did I get what?" Leofa asked distractingly.

"That necklace you are wearing." Legna said, pointing to the jewel.

"Oh, this" Leofa tucked the necklace into her dress, covering it from view. "Well, I actually got thisoh look! He's here!"

Legna averted her eyes from Leofa to the other direction. Leofa let out a sigh of relief. it was true! The Prince was here! He walked beside his father, taking large, proud strides.

Everyone bowed their heads out of respect. For reason when Legolas got to where Legna was standing, he paused. Was he staring at her? Or was he staring at... Leofa? Either way, he paused for six seconds (yes, Legna counted) before moving on.

Soon after, it was the feast. In all of the clutter, Legna was seperated from her sister.

"Leofa!" Legna couldn't even hear herself calling her sister's name. She saw a sudden flash of roseit must be Leofa! Legna hurried over to Leofa but stopped dead in her tracks. Leofa was talking to Prince Legolas! Legna saw Leofa and Legolas walk out back, hand in hand.

Legna couldn't help it. She followed. They were sitting by the waterfall. The water spit up only a foot into the air, but glistened in the moonlight like a crystal. Discreetly, Legna crept behind a large boulder and crouched down, all the while trying her best not to get her dress dirty.

"It's nice to be away from all of that noise." Legolas said. He had a deep, husky voice Legna had always admired.

"Yes, finally alone." Leofa said. Legna glanced up at them. Blue and rose, both sets of eyes were gazing intently into each other. Legna felt she could drown in those deep pools of blue Legolas had for eyes. Meanwhile, Leofa and Legolas were drawing ever so closer...

"It's heavenly to see you again. You must've been gone for twelve months, probably even more than that!" said Leofa. Her rose colored eyes were glinting in the evening light.  
Legolas looked up, observing everything around him. Oh no! Did he sense Legna's presence?

Apparently not.

"It will be dark soon." he said thoughtfully, his brow narrowed.

"The spiders will be coming out soon." Leofa said, shivering slightly. There was a shadow of a smirk on Legolas's fair face.

"You do not enjoy the spiders?" Legolas teased. Leofa looked up at the kind elf slowly, as if thinking hard about what he said.

"Yes, you know that." said Leofa, smiling slightly.

A breeze picked up. It sent an icy chill up and down Legna's spine. She could feel something between Leofa and Legolas.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Legolas said smoothly.

The two of them drew closer and closer until

It was a short, but passionate kiss. Legna felt her eyes bug out. Some maniacal feeling erupted rapidly in her brain, setting off a signal. Unfortunately, that signal roamed all the way down to her mouth. Legna stood up abruptly, opened her mouth, and

"Leofa! How could you? Why couldn't you at least tell me? But no! It always has to be difficult with you, Leofa!" She could not take it anymore. She broke down and began to cry. Cry like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams, but will never come true.

Leofa didn't even glance at Legolas as she hurried over to her sobbing sister.

"Legna, Legna, nono don't cry. Shh." Leofa cooed.

"Get away from me you rat! Thats what you are! A rat! And a snake!" Legna exclaimed wildly. She sprinted back to the party, wiping her tear strained face dry.

"No! Legna, don't be this way!" Leofa said, looking a bit angry. She ran after her sister. She turned her sister around. Legna's eyes were glittering with tears.

"You are not being fair!" Leofa said madly.

"Well, life isn't always fair, Leofa!" said Legna, just as enraged. The two of them glared at eachother icily, braething hard through their noses, equally infuriated.

"Listen younger sister, you are making me greatly aggitated. You'll have to accept the fact that Legolas and I will wed in a month and a half" Just as Leofa expected, Legna cut her off.

"You are going to marry him? You and Prince Legolas! The one I loved! The one I, for so long, have dreamed of having a solid, passionate relationship with!" Legna's cheeks glowed red as flames from yelling this so loud. A person or two turned to look, but the rest were too absorbed in their own conversations to notice the quarelling sisters.

"You will not speak that way of my fiancé! You do not ove him! I do. You are much too youthful to love someone with the fiery affection I have for Legolas! He is my one true love, till death do us part! Wherever I go, he will come with me!" Leofa said emotionally. And she didn't just say it emotionally, she said it loud. A bunch of people turned to look at the stromy sisters. And their father happened to be one of them. His usually solemn face was heavy with happiness, his pudgy cheeks seemed to lift to the heavans. He scurried over to his irate daughters.

"Leofa, thats wonderful!" Minkey exclaimed. Leofa looked confused. Sort of like a newborn puppy trying to find it's way around it's new surroundings. Noticing this Minkey continues,

"That you're marrying Legolas!" Legna grinned as her father embraced her.

Leofa smirked. Smirked as if to say..

I always get my way. And deep inside her heart, Legna knew it was true.

Leofa got the prettier dress. Leofa got the larger bed chamber, the covers that were worked on longer. Leofa got anything and everything she wanted.

Leofa got Legolas.

**References:  
1. "Like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams." MAroon 5: Harder to Breath  
2. "Wherever I go, he will come with me," loosly on General Hospital.**

**A/N- I have this story entirely posted on another sight, where it is finished. So, how do you like it so far: )**


	2. Part Two

**Part Two **

I was so sure we were meant to be! Our names both even start with 'Leg'!"

Legna was complaining to one of her best friends, Bianica.

"Is that how you really feel? You know it's not real love. Just puppy love. Real love is the connection between me and my husband Frodo. We hold such a true bond! That's why I can't wait to move into the Shire with him." Bianica said.

Bianica was a fallohide, not an elf like Legna. A fallohide is associated with Wood Elves and that's what Legna happened to be. Bianica recently married Frodo Baggins, a fellow hobbit. Bianica had long, black hair. Springy curls decorated her head. She had large, hairy feet just as other hobbits do. And she also happened to have a big mouth and just had to put her two cents in.

"Puppy love? I love Legolas with a burning passion in my heart! It's telling me that with Legolas, nothing will go amiss! An angel hovers over us and I know that angle will guide us and bring us together. It's like we have magnets in our hearts and his attracts mine and mine attracts his. Forever, we will be connected, our iron bond never to be broken! Not even a diabolical sister that doesn't know what she's getting into.." Legna went on grumbling and cursing Leofa, including some swearwords and sayings that would make passerby think she is a cold-hearted, shallow person.

Legna was sitting on her bed, singing quietly to herself.  
"When the light had been shut out  
When you are lost, don't despair  
The angel I supply will be your savior no doubt  
When you are lost, you will have my care  
Your sparkling blue eyes stay in my mind  
You are the elf of my dreams, honest & kind  
When you are lost, look to the north  
I will give it my all for whatever it's worth  
My darling prince that lights up the dark  
In my heart, you've left a mark."

She was so into the song, she didn't notice Leofa standing in the doorway, listening to the song.

"Do you not understand he belongs to me? His looks and charm, his wealth" Leofa was cut off by a gasp from Legna.

"Is that it? Is that why you love him? Wealth and charm?" Legna asked tearfully.

Leofa was a trapped rabbit in the arms of a reckless hunter.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Leofa said frantically.

"No, no you did!" Without another word, Legna sped out the door and up to the castle. She found Prince Legolas out back, practicing his archery. By the time Legna reached him, she was sweating like a Nazgul. (She had had to dodge two guards in order to find her way)

"Legolas! Prince Legolas!" she cried. She ran towards the blonde shadow, despite the throbbing pain in her thighs. He spun around, his bright blue eyes wide and fearful.

"My sister, your fiancé doesn't love you the way you think! She just" Legna was cut off abruptly.

"Legna..." Legolas looked to the ground. The moonlight made the grass glow like silver. "You're sister told me what happened. I know you're type."

Legna raised her eyebrows so high they were in danger of disappearing into her hair.

"My type? And what would that be?" Legna asked through gritted teeth.

"You are the kind of girl that will do anything to get with someone famous. Just for the wealth." Legolas said sadly.

Legna felt she could never say anything ever again. But she knew she had to. And she had a lot to say.

"I'm full of regret for all the things I've said about you. And now I'm not sure it'll ever be okay to show my face around here. Sometimes I wonder if I were to disappear, would you ever look to see if I'm gone. But not anymore. You may have been right. Maybe I was entranced by your looks. But now, I've found you to just be a person with poor judgment." Legna said thoughtfully. Her eyes were aflame with hatred, her hands balled into fists. Her lips formed a sneer. But Legolas didn't look the least bit hurt by Legna's speech. In fact, he looked as cool and calm as someone living an ordinary life.

"If you're done, the exit is right to the left." Legolas said, turning to the other direction to fire an arrow at a target.

Legna was mortified at Prince Legolas's rudeness. Was this the wonderful Wood Elf she sang about every night? the brave and sweet soul she believed she had loved for so long?

Or had she ever loved him?

No. Not his rat. Not this mighty dragon. He might've taken her breath away, made it harder to breath, but only because of the way he looked.

"I'm over it. Legolas is an inconsiderate slug that thinks he's the best of the best." Legna said rudely. She was back at her house, complaining to Leofa about Legolas.

"Do not degrade him like that!" Leofa said, her eyes narrowed into slits, forming a glare.

"I'll say anything I want about Prince Legolas." Legna said "prince" as if she was only saying it out of respect not because she wanted to. "Maybe you don't realize it, but Legolas is tearing us apart. We were great friends before everyone found out about you and Legolas." This made both girls think. Leofa was letting what her sister said sink in. Legna was wondering why she still called him "Legolas." She felt he didn't deserve to be called by his first name. Legna decided he'd be referred to only his surname. Greenleaf.

"Why don't you just go get married to old Greenleaf there and leave me out of it. Now excuse me, I'm going to sleep." Legna stomped out of the Kitchen and into her bed chamber.

"What I need is a good night's sleep." She murmured to herself.

That's not what she got. Instead, she received a night of tossing and turning from the frights of what she saw. A sundial.. Bianica... a blade.. and finally a scream. The scream belonged to Legna. She sat straight up in her bed, sweating rapidly. Leofa came barging in.

"What, what's wrong?" she asked, coming over to her bed.

"I saw something." Legna closed her eyes. "Something I've got to stop!"

"What is it? What did you see?" Leofa asked attentively.

"Bianica. She was murdered by.. someone. I could not identify the person. I have got to stop that from happening!" Legna said, leaping out of bed.

"What, you're leaving?" Leofa asked. She looked confused about the whole situation.

"Yes!" Legna said quickly. She grabbed the knap sack she had stitched years ago and stuffed it with everything she could find. Clothes, food, and she was out the door, on her horse Magna, and riding into the night.

Magna had auburn fur, a rarity in horses around Mirkwood. Legna could hear her sister's yells for her to come back a short distance away, but they soon faded.

Legna looked at Magna. She was glaring into the wind and galloping at the speed of light. Another gallop arose from behind Legna. She glanced behind her. A white steed followed her with someone riding fiercely atop it.

Legolas. Greenleaf. Blech. Legna sped up.

"Legna!" he yelled. Legna stopped. She had no idea why, but she stopped.

"What Greenleaf?" Legna spat.

"Your sister came over to me and told me to go after to you. Do you have any idea what you're doing? You're heading for the forest!" Legolas yelled.

Suddenly, all of Legna's feelings for Legolas flooded back. This was indeed the caring elf that she loved dearly. But she wasn't going to give up on Bianica that easily.

"I'm going! I'm going no matter what you do to me! My best friend will not die at the blade of whatever held that weapon!" Legna yelled wildly.

"So that is what you saw. Do you even know what day it was, what time?" Legolas asked. Legna nodded.

"Her sundial and journey was out. It was midnight, the first day of Forelithe." Legna said cleverly. Legolas looked defeated. It seemed Legna came very prepared.

"Then I will accompany you to your destination." he rode up to Legna. Legna smiled slightly.

"Where is it you are heading to?" he asked as they readied to ride off on their horses.

"The Shire." Legna replied.

"Then I suggest we take the Old Forest Road. It will lead us right to the forest cornering the Shire." Legolas said. Legna nodded and the two of them rode north to where the Old Forest Road started.


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

The journey to the Shire took many days. Legna, who had never traveled farther than to the Brown Lands to visit sick family, had badly rationed the food she had brought. Legolas and Legna were down to their last piece of Lemba's bread by the 17th day into Thrimridge.

"Legolas, you are an elf of wisdom and experience. How will we live the journey with but one piece of Lemba's bread left?" Legna asked. But all the blonde prince did is shake his head.

"I know not what to do. I've never been approached by such a situation like this one." he said. Legna scanned his face. It was darkened with the truth. The cold hard truth that told Legna he had not the faintest idea of what to do. Legna scanned the horizon, using her elf eyes to guide her.

"A farm is close. Maybe the farmer will spare us some food for the journey." Legna said, her brow narrowed in thought. Legolas followed her gaze. He too, saw the farm. It looked abandoned.

The two of them set off, just as the sun started to set. When they got close enough to make out the details of the farm, they were greatly disappointed.

The farm's window had been smashed from the outside and glass littered the carpets. A horse chained up nearby was pawing the ground nervously as if something dreadful had just happened. The roof was charred and a chasm the size of a fully-grown great Dane was burned into the wood. The open door swayed off its hinges with the help of the  
breeze.

"Just as I thought. Deserted." Legolas sighed.

"But it just can't be!" Legna cried. Her stomach growled.  
Suddenly, a gallop erupted and the chained horse started to neigh insanely. The two confused elves turned. Three of the strangest creatures were galloping towards them. They had the face of a lion, body of a tiger, and hooves like a horse. It's wild and long teeth were bared. Stone spikes were lined along its back and long malicious nails sprouted from it's tail. It had the bark of a dog, but the growl of a bear.

"Oh my word!" Legna exclaimed. At exactly the wrong moment, she fainted.

" Just perfect." Legolas moaned. He whipped out his bow and arrow and shot it at the creature in the lead. It moaned like a Nazgul and fell. The other two growl and galloped faster towards Legolas.  
Legolas shot the two remaining creatures. The smallest of them took two steps before collapsing.

"Those darn letwins!" Legolas cursed, referring to the odd creatures. He bent down, examining the unconscious Legna. He poked her.

"Legna, wake up!" he said loudly.

He slapped her across the face.

"Wakeup!" he shouted.

He shook her shoulders a bit, but still Legna lay there.

"Wake up you filthy beast!" Legolas said, purely out of anger.

"Wake---OUCH!" Legolas whipped around. Somebody had punched him from the back. But all he saw was the disturbed horse. He looked back at Legna--or at least where Legna had been. She was gone!

"Wha--?" He said, clueless. He turned around again. Someone had punched him again! Legna looked back at him, smirking.

"How did you---when did you? Huh?" he stammered. Legna's gray eyes were locked into his icy blue eyes.

"We should get going. I'm hungry and Rivendell is right past the Misty Mountains. I have family there that will supply us with enough food." Legna said coolly. She mounted her fiery horse, tightened her corset and rode off. Legolas sighed and galloped after her on his white steed.

They soon approached the Misty Mountains. Snow whirled around them and it stinged their sensitive eyes.

"I can't see a thing!" Legna exclaimed.

"I'm guessing you've never been near the Misty Mountains during a snow storm?" Legolas asked, trying to keep the hood of the green cloak he wore atop his head. Legna shook her head.

"We have to go over the mountains and leave our horses." Legolas said, studying the way the mountains curved at certain angles, the edges looking flimsy and most definitely not strong enough to hold a couple of fully grown horses.

"Leave Magna? Most definitely not!" Legna said angrily. She had gotten Magna for her 1,000th Birthday, when Magna was a little foal.

"Trust me, they will know their way home!" Legolas protested.

"I'd trust Sauroman before trusting you, Legolas Greenleaf." Legna spat darkly. Legolas sighed grumpily.

"Do you want your best friend to die?" Legolas said madly.

"Of course not! What kind of sick mind do you think I possess!" Legna sneered.

"A very queer mind if you seriously think we'll survive if our horses have too much weight between them and the trails give out!" Legolas yelled. Legna pouted and gracefully slipped off her horse. Magna looked at her pitifully.

"Adu sleyt arout neth, Magna." Legna said sadly. Translated, that means, "I'll be back soon, Magna." Legolas slid off his steed and bowed his head. In return, the intelligent horse kneeled down. Together, the two horses trotted off in the opposite direction, leaving their masters alone.

Legna glared at Legolas and started to walk up the trail. Legolas followed, taking one last look at the horses. They were already a mile away, galloping at full speed.

"What is this girl's name?" Legolas asked, referring to Bianica.

"Bianica, Bianica Baggins. She's a hobbit of the Shire." Legna said, not looking at the Prince.

"As in Frodo Baggins?" Legolas said abruptly, remembering his friend from the Fellowship.

"Yes, that is her husband. They were married last December." Legna said knowledgably.

"Yes, I know. I was at the Wedding." Legolas said.

"Well, so was I." Legna said dully. "The funny thing is--" the elf was cut off.

"Shush! do you hear it?" Legolas interrupted. Legna shut her mouth and strained her ears to listen. Footsteps… someone was walking in the snow, each step crunching lightly. By the sound of it, a horse trotted beside the mysterious person… or creature. The two wood elves looked at eachother. Who could it be? They both seemed to be thinking the same thing: creep forward quietly.

The two of them crept forward, drawn by the soft pitter-patter of the constant walking of whatever lingered in front of them. The sound became more intense as they drew closer. The sound called to them, making the two entranced elves creep faster, louder. They turned a sharp turn---

The noise was gone. No pitter-patter of feet stepping in and out of the snow in front of them.

"What was-- how did--?" Legna stammered.

Suddenly, the noise started up again. But it was coming from behind, not front. Legna turned around worriedly. Legolas stood there, lightly jogging in place, reenacting the entrancing pitter-patter. He laughed at Legna's confused facial expression. Then, she seemed to understand.

"You jerk! It was you all along! How?" Legna asked, pouting.

"The same way you magically punched me in the back without making a single move." Legolas said cleverly.

"Fine. Don't tell me. See if I care." Legna said through gritted teeth.

The two of them continued onward, Legna not looking at Legolas at all. Not even a glance. The next day they finally reached Rivendell. A glorious waterfall welcomed them, shooting clear, glistening water ten feet in the air. Evergreens, elms, oaks, birch trees were scattered around the land. Below the enormous trees were clusters of various flowers such as petunias, pansy, daisies and other beautiful sights. Numerous elves ran out and about, tending to their orders. Some clipping the roses, others heading into the woods to find dinner for their families. A stout elf came up to them, dressed in green silk and bringing the atmosphere of being hurried.

"Prince Legolas! And malady?" the chubby elf said enthusiastically.

"Legna Warkanott of Mirkwood. I'm here to visit family." Legna said, gazing around the beautiful village.

"Ah, and is the Prince your spouse?" the elf continued curiously.

"Absolutely not. My sister is the one to marry this piece of orc scum." Legna said coldly.

She glared at Legolas. Seeing he touched a nerve, the elf did not press the situation.

"Well, welcome to the village of Rivendell. Who is it you wish to see?" he asked.

"My aunt and grandmother, Helenae Warkanott and Mestlanea Warkanott." Legna said shortly.

"Take the path called "Greenwich Road."' the elf said smartly. "If you need any more assistance, my name is Bernardo Helkswag."

Legna smiled at the stout elf and walked side by side with Legolas into the glorious city.


	4. Part Four

Part Four

A few minutes later, a fork in the path faced the two of them. One had a sign saying Plaqwell Road, the other Greenwich Road. They walked down Greenwich road and spotted the house easily. Most of the houses were painted a deep green. But one had spectacular colors splashed on it! Red and yellow and green and brown and scarlet and black and ochre and peach and ruby and olive and violet and fawn and lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve and cream and crimson and silver and rose and azure and lemon and russet and gray and purple and white and pink and orange and blue!

"That is definitely Aunt Helenae's house. Always a fan of color she was." said Legna, staring at the brilliant house. Legolas gazed intently at every color, how the red melted into yellow, the yellowed flowed into green and so on. Legna, followed by Legolas, walked up the stone path. The grass outside the wild house was well-kept, decorated with tulips and flowers of the Elven kind. Legna's light, fair colored hand reached forward and grasped the solid, gold knocker. It was of two snakes, twined together into a heart. She knocked three times and stepped back. Her grandmother, Mestlanea Warkanott, answered the door.

"Baby Legna!" she exclaimed, "Helenae, come here, it's Legna!" the old woman stepped aside and Legna and Legolas stepped in.

"Nana Mest! How good it is to see you!" Legna said, embracing her grandmother. Mest had blue-gray hair, same color as her eyes. It was pulled back in an elegant knot.

"And Prince Legolas! What brings you two to Rivendell? Wedding business between the prince and Leofa?" Mest asked, noticing Legolas's presence just as Helenae came over.

"Actually, we're on a journey at the moment." Legna said shyly after hugging her Aunt Helenae or as she called her, Aunt Hele. Hele had reddish hair, just like her brother, Minkey. It fell beyond the end of her spine, reaching her knees. She had gray eyes, just like Minkey, Mest, and of course, Legna. Hele and Mest looked at eachother, confused.

"You see, she had a vision…" Legolas said. The four of them had settled down for tea after Mest and Hele had badgered them to tell the whole story.

"Bianica was going to be murdered, so I just had to go and try to save her." Legna said as Legolas sipped his tea. "He followed me." Hele nodded, signifying she understood.

"So you are off to the Shire to save Bianica?" Mest asked, taking a bite out of her Lemba's bread. Legolas and Legna nodded gravely.

"Well, we shouldn't keep you from pursuing the task at hand." Hele said. Mest nodded and handed the two each a large basket of food. Inside was various meat such as venice, cow, pig, rabbit, etc.. there was also fruit, drinks, Lemba's bread, Lemba's bread and even more Lemba's bread, cheese, soup, and normal everyday bread.

"Thank you so very much." Legna said, getting up from her seat.

"Yes, thank you and it's been great meeting you." Legolas said, also getting up.

Legna gave Mest and Hele two more hugs each and she and Legolas set off, leaving the beautiful city and it's flowers and trees and waterfalls behind. Legolas sighed.

"We still have a good 350 miles to go..." he said, dispirited.

"To bad we don't have our horses." Legna said, stressing the word horses. Thinking of Magna, out on her own brought great emotional pain. What would become of Magna if she were to get lost?

Legolas frowned and continued walking.

"Now, you do know about the Lost Realm of Arnor, correct?" Legolas asked, as they quickened their pace.

"I'm not sure. Tell me about it." Legna said, starting to warm up to the Prince.

"Well, when you stray too close, you get drawn into it's power. Once in the Lost Realm of Arnor, it's almost impossible to venture your way out. You'll be stuck there forever, just like Hevious Arnor himself." Legolas said gravely, his brow narrowed.

"What a load of rubbish." Legna scoffed. Why should she believe such a legend? She had not believed most of the stories told about Legolas, why should she believe the stories legolas told her?

"I'm not joking. This is serious stuff you need to know to make it to the Shire. Once you cross the Last Bridge, you must stand your ground and stay to the right!" Legolas instructed. Legna rolled her eyes, making Legolas bite his lip out of worry.

A few hours later, they reached the Last Bridge.

"Before you cross, do you promise to stick to the road, stay to the right, and do not stray towards to Lost Realm?" Legolas demanded, putting his arm out to stop Legna from passing.

"Yes, you're not my mother, I can take care of myself." Legna said. Legolas put his arm down.

"I'm just trying to help." he pointed out. Legna nodded, understanding Legolas only meant to help.

And slowly, she stepped up onto the bridge. Legolas followed her very closely.  
Legna looked up to the left. Clouds rested close to the ground, covering the Lost Realm of Arnor from view.

"Resist the temptations to move towards the Realm." Legolas said encouragingly.

"I'm trying my best, Legolas." Legna said truthfully. Legolas raised h is eyebrows.

"You haven't called me by my first name in a while. Does that mean you forgive me of whatever I have done to anger you?" Legolas asked hopefully. Legna considered the question, at the same time as resisting the Realm.

"Well, we are going to be with eachother for a while in order to get to the Shire, so yes, Legolas, I forgive you for angering me." Legna said.

"That's good. I don't like to travel with grumpy people that don't like me. I already went through it with Gimli for quite a while, though now we are great friends." Legolas said. Legna laughed heartily.

"And there is the fact you're getting married to my sister in…how long is it?" Legna asked.

"Well, it was scheduled to be the first of something..." Legolas said, trying to think of the wedding date.

"The first of Forlithe I believe." Legna said suddenly.

"And I believe today is the 31st of Thrimridge meaning the wedding is in..." Legolas couldn't do the math! But Legna could.

"Legolas, it's tomorrow!" Legna exclaimed unhappily.

"The wedding!" They both gasped together.

"It's nearing Midnight, we could never make it back in time! It took us two weeks just to get here!" Legolas said grumpily.

"Legolas, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't--" Legna was cut off. Legolas spoke up,

"No. It's my fault. I should've let you go on your own. I know it's not fun to have someone tag along." Legolas sighed miserably.

"Well, I'm kind of glad you came. The trail may have collapsed if you weren't here to tell me it's much too weak. I never would have survived." Legna said gently. Legolas and Legna smiled at eachother.

"Well it's for Frodo's wife and Frodo is a very dear friend to me, so Leofa will have to wait to say 'I do.'" Legolas said, half laughing.

"Well, I suggest we settle down under this tree and sleep for at least two or three hours." Legna said, nodding over to a nearby tree. But Legolas shook his head.  
" 'Tis too dangerous. the Realm will take us as we sleep. We can not resist when we are only semi-conscious." Legolas said darkly. Legna sighed and yawned, but understood. So the pair of Elves strode on, wanting very much to get to their destination.

"If my calculations are correct, we should be at the Shire by tomorrow night." Legolas yawned.

"Then we should be in time to save Bianica from her horrible fate." Legna said, suddenly full of energy. No more yawns for her!

"Even after walking for hours and hours, you still have plenty of energy." Legolas said happily.

Legna smiled at him and pushed him playfully. "No, I'm serious!" Legolas said, seeing Legna was laughing.

"Yeah, and that's what makes it so funny!" Legna teased, giggling some more. Legolas laughed too. He looked over at Legna. Her face was alive with energy and laughter. Her gray eyes seemed to sparkle. He just seemed to notice how pretty she really was. Legna looked at him. She noticed how his nose wrinkles when he laughs. Sort of like a cute little puppy dog. Except Legna didn't think he was cute. Right? She wasn't really sure what she thought. She didn't know what to expect. And she really didn't expect what happened next. Legolas kissed her. And she didn't pull away; she let him kiss her. Because deep down inside, she knew she wanted him to kiss her. Minutes later, when they finally drew away, Legna's cheeks grew red with embarrassment.

"I--I don't know what to say, Legolas except-- I really didn't expect that." Legna said, half laughing.

"Me neither..." Legolas agreed. An awkward minute passed. And suddenly, the two of them laughed. They laughed because they knew they were making a big deal out of one stupid, meaningless kiss. They laughed for hours about the oddest things. Stuff like "Toads hop to get around!" or "Pail! What a funny word!"

And hours and hours and hours later, when they had all of their giggles or chuckles out of them they reached the Old Forest cornering the Shire.

"We did it!" Legna exclaimed.

"Yes!" Legolas cried happily. In all the excitement, the two didn't realize what they were doing and hugged. When they drew away, there were no red cheeks. They both felt it was a "friend" hug not a "romance" hug. One hour later, they entered a land where everything was miniature. Much too small for them to live comfortably.

"Do you know where their house is?" Legolas asked, clueless. Legna nodded and led Legolas to a small hobbit's hole. They knocked on the door.

"Who goes there?" came Frodo's voice. He sounded sleepy. Legolas and Legna couldn't blame them. It was almost Midnight.

"Some old friends." Legolas said joyfully. Frodo opened the door and broke out into a smile.

"Legolas! My old friend! And Legna, great to see you! Come in, come in!" Frodo said happily. The two elves ducked inside and sat down on two wooden chairs.

"Where is Bianica?" Legna asked gravely.

"She should be home very soon." Frodo said enthusiastically.

"Legna?" came a voice. Legna and Legolas spun around.

"Bianica! You're okay!" Legna exclaimed.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Bianica asked, sitting down next to Frodo.

"Well, that's the reason Legna and I came here." Legolas said seriously.

"Bianica, you may die tonight."

**A/N- I know this story sucks, but I wrote it last summer and a lot of my stories sucked that summer...but it's a new summer and hopefully, my stories will be much better! Don't worry, only one chapter left! lol PLEEZ REVIEW!**


End file.
